Tunisian Ligue Professionnelle 1
The CLP-1 or "Championnat de la Ligue Professionnelle 1" is the top division of the Fédération Tunisienne de Football. It was created in 1921. History The football championship of Tunisia,was first held in 1907 by the "Ligue Tunisienne de football" (Tunisian League of football - LTF) then the Tunisian football Federation (FTF). The first edition opposed the three teams of "Racing club of Tunis", "Football club of Bizerte" and "Sporting of Ferryville" and the two school teams of the "Carnot College of Tunis" and the "Sadiki College". It becomes official with the creation of the LTF in 1921 and its affiliation to the French federation of football. Until 1939, the title of champion is attributed as a result of dams between the regional champions. But from 1946–1947, a championship of "excellence" (national division) is created and competes nationally. In 1944-1945, 1945–1946 and 1952–1953, the championship is not disputed and is replaced by a criterium (a kind of tournament pools where participation is voluntary). The current big clubs are created during this period: "Esperance Sportive de Tunis" (1919), "Club African" (1920), "Etoile Sportive du Sahel" (1925), "Club Athletic Bizertin" and "Club Sportif Sfaxien" (1928). Tunisia Champions before Independence *1921/22 : Racing Club (Tunis) *1922/23 : Stade Gaulois (Tunis) *1923/24 : Stade Gaulois (Tunis) *1924/25 : Racing Club (Tunis) *1925/26 : Sporting Club (Tunis) *1926/27 : Stade Gaulois (Tunis) *1927/28 : Sporting Club (Tunis) *1928/29 : Avant Garde (Tunis) *1929/30 : US Tunisienne (Tunis) *1930/31 : US Tunisienne (Tunis) *1931/32 : Italia (Tunis) *1932/33 : US Tunisienne (Tunis) *1933/34 : Sfax Railways Sports (Sfax) *1934/35 : Italia (Tunis) *1935/36 : Italia (Tunis) *1936/37 : Italia (Tunis) *1937/38 : Savoia de La Goulette (Tunis) *1938/39 : CS Gabésien (Gabès) *1939/40 : no competition *1940/41 : no competition *1941/42 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis (Tunis) *1942/43 : no competition *1943/44 : no competition *1944/45 : Club Athlétique Bizertin (Bizerte) *1945/46 : Club Athlétique Bizertin (Bizerte) *1946/47 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1947/48 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1948/49 : Club Athlétique Bizertin (Bizerte) *1949/50 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1950/51 : Club Sportif de Hammam-Lif *1951/52 : no competition *1952/53 : Sfax Railways Sports (Sfax) *1953/54 : Club Sportif de Hammam-Lif *1954/55 : Club Sportif de Hammam-Lif Tunisia Champions after Independence (1956) *1955/56 : Club Sportif de Hammam-Lif *1956/57 : Stade Tunisien (Tunis) *1957/58 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1958/59 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1959/60 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1960/61 : Stade Tunisien (Tunis) *1961/62 : Stade Tunisien (Tunis) *1962/63 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1963/64 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1964/65 : Stade Tunisien (Tunis) *1965/66 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1966/67 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1967/68 : Sfax Railways Sports (Sfax) *1968/69 : Club Sportif Sfaxien (Sfax) *1969/70 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1970/71 : Club Sportif Sfaxien (Sfax) *1971/72 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1972/73 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1973/74 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1974/75 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1975/76 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1976/77 : Jeunesse Sportive Kairouanaise (Kairouan) *1977/78 : Club Sportif Sfaxien (Sfax) *1978/79 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1979/80 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1980/81 : Club Sportif Sfaxien (Sfax) *1981/82 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1982/83 : Club Sportif Sfaxien (Sfax) *1983/84 : Club Athlétique Bizertin (Bizerte) *1984/85 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1985/86 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1986/87 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1987/88 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1988/89 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1989/90 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1990/91 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1991/92 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1992/93 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1993/94 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1994/95 : Club Sportif Sfaxien (Sfax) *1995/96 : Club Africain (Tunis) *1996/97 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel (Sousse) *1997/98 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1998/99 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *1999/00 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2000/01 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2001/02 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2002/03 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2003/04 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2004/05 : Club Sportif Sfaxien (Sfax) *2005/06 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2006–07 : Étoile Sportive du Sahel *2007-08 : Club Africain (Tunis) *2008–09: Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2009-10 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis *2010-11 : Espérance Sportive de Tunis Performance By Club All Time Top scorers External links *League at fifa.com *Le Site Forza *RSSSF competition history Category:Leagues Category:Competitions